


that warm feeling

by fish_frick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Watching the sun set, at least it’s implied, it’s implied too, just wanted to write about hinata relaxing w his bf, pure fluff, that’s not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_frick/pseuds/fish_frick
Summary: after a long day of working, hajime is finally able to relax and unwind and rest with his beloved.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	that warm feeling

**Author's Note:**

> im addicted to writing these two just being soft w each other... anyways it’s still kinda short but enjoy hajime hinata getting a break. ((also I went with the idea of “izuru and hajime share a mind and whenever hajime needs to pull a random talent out of his ass izuru takes over”!!)

Hajime Hinata was stressed— No, that’d be an understatement, he was exhausted from the amount of work he’d been stuck with the entire day. The other residents on the island insisted that he relax for the day, but taking a break meant having even more work to complete the next day. As much as the task seemed relatively easy, drifting in and out of consciousness to allow Izuru to temporarily take control over his body whenever a task called for him was... A drain on his energy to say the least.

Even when he technically didn’t have anything left to do nearing the end of daytime, his body was till tense, aching to do something productive with his time. Hajime let out a long, drawn out sigh. 

_ “Stop forcing yourself to do  something.“ _ Izuru’s voice echoed in his mind.  _ “Nagito should be on the beach.” _

An unspoken urge to go visit the white haired male hung in the air, and it was enough to make Hajime give in and start his walk to the beach. 

The walk to the beach was quite, if not for the sound of waves splashing up against each otherin the distance. In fact, most of the others on the island were either at the cottages or off doing their own activities, so the walk was peaceful enough. Mid-step, Hajime stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. The sight of the yellow sun slowly setting at the horizon was beautiful, almost enough to make him forget the task at hand. The brunet quickly diverted his attention back to the beach.

When he finally reached the destination Nagito was, as expected, sitting on the beach admiring the view in front of him. As if on cue, the moment Hajime stepped into the sandy ground, Nagito turned to look at him. A bit nervously, Hajime lifted a hand to wave. After a pause, the other male grinned and returned the gesture.

Hajime felt a smile form on his face walked up to Nagito, taking a seat next to him. Hajime let out a tired huff of air as his eyes locked onto orange sky yet again for a split-second, before he tried to look at the other sitting next to him on the beach. Nagito was still admiring the view, as expected for someone who was so found of pretty things in general. He had a small, gentle smile on his face, making Hajime’s face warm up just at the sight of it.The distance between them slowly closed as Hajime edged closer to Nagito, filling the gap and causing Nagito to smile even wider. 

They remained silent, just taking in everything as they watched the sky grow darker every passing moment. Nagito sat still for a minute or two, content with staying pressed up next to Hajime’s side, before he slowly moved his head to rest on the brunet’s shoulder, earning a surprised look from him.

“Thanks.” Hajime blurted out, feeling a need to fill the void of silence. When Nagito shot him a confused look he continued saying, “For just... Everything, I guess.”

“I didn’t think I deserved all that credit, Hajime!” Nagito let out a small laugh, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a bit of a smirk. “I mean, I’m not that remarkable Hajime, but it means so much that someone as ordinary as me...”

Hajime cut him off by grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him. The kiss was soft, sensual, and caught Nagito by surprise. After a few moments went by, Hajime slowly moved away, his hands still resting on the other’s cheeks. Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed. “You know, I’m starting to think you self depricateyourself on purpose just so I’ll cut you off with a kiss.”

“Why would I do that?” Nagito quipped, giving Hajime a coy smile. “But I still am thankful you gave me such a wonderful gift!”

Hajime couldn’t help but blush at the other’s choice of words, and eventually gave into a smile. “Glad to be of service.” 

Soon enough the sleepiness earned from a full day of work lured Hajime into slowly shutting his eyes as he began to rest his head on Nagito’s shoulders. 

Nagito laughed quietly, a short huff of air out his nose that was barely perceptible. Soon enough, Nagito gave into his own tiredness and closed his eyes as well, pulling his partner closer in his arms as the world around them faded into darkness, bringing a warm sense of relief for relief of them.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
